Lamurio
by Nikki Strass
Summary: Robert Pattinson lamenta-se sobre a garota que não pode ter durante uma noite de festa com companheiros de elenco. Robsten.


**Lamurio**

_Oregon, 2008_

Os últimos raios de sol brilhavam no horizonte de Portland e o vento cortava o ar violentamente, anunciando o início de uma noite gelada de sábado e cheia de esperanças para o jovem esguio e de olhar romântico que rabiscava palavras em seu caderno, sustentando seu violão no colo.

Robert Pattinson aproveitava o seu fim de tarde livre de gravações para compor para a garota que não saia de sua cabeça. Deu um gole em sua segunda garrafa _Stella Artois_, dedilhou algumas notas e se perdeu nos olhos verdes que pairavam em sua mente. _Kristen Stewart, Kristen, Kristen, você é uma vadia_. Uma vadia por tê-lo encantando com um simples sorriso, uma grande vadia por não dar a mínima pra ele.

* * *

O trio dos mais badalados atores do elenco tinham em mente a idéia de aumentar drasticamente o teor de álcool de seus sangues e passar o tão esperado domingo de folga das gravações curando uma terrível ressaca trancafiados em seus quartos de hotel.

O isolamento em uma cidade desconhecida, com pessoas desconhecidas trazia uma solidão muito grande a Nikki Reed, assim como ao resto dos jovens, embora um ou outro tivesse a companhia de algum membro da família ou amigo visitante. Todos ficavam íntimos um dos outros muito facilmente e assim surgiam os tórridos romances, as intrigas sem razão aparente, as fofocas nos corredores dos sets.

Às nove horas da noite o celular de Robert tocava insistentemente, era Tom Sturridge, seu talentoso amigo de infância que chegara de Londres na semana anterior para visitá-lo antes de partir para Los Angeles a trabalho. Ele não precisou atender para saber o que aquele _veado_ queria, pegou seu maço de cigarros, sua carteira, vestiu uma jaqueta qualquer e partiu.

Ao sentir o vendo gélido vindo de encontro com sua face pensou que deviria ter escolhido uma roupa melhor para a noite, mas não se importou: logo o álcool aqueceria o seu corpo. Acendeu um _Marlboro_ vermelho e da esquina do quarteirão pode avistar o grupo que o esperava.

Kristen estava graciosa como sempre com seus cabelos despenteados, o casaco pesado por cima de uma grande camisa xadrez, que Robert preferia não saber se era do namorado ou do irmão, combinados com seus _jeans _e a ausência total de maquiagem em sua pele a traziam um ar casual e até mesmo masculino. Ela tragava um _Camel Light_, abraçada ao seu irmão, Taylor e a Nikki que por sua vez parecia bastante entretida em uma conversa com Tom.

- E então ele virou todo o barril de cerveja e a próxima coisa que vi... ROB! – ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando a gostosa se atirou em seus braços com seu entusiasmo irritante.

Kristen riu e também o cumprimentou, Robert sentiu-se idiota pela forma sem jeito e ansiosa que a abraçou, tentando prolongar o momento, mas a garota logo se afastou e voltou sua atenção para Nikki. Ela era muito _foda_, e ele apenas o tonto britânico companheiro de elenco e de copos. Nunca conseguia sua atenção quando estavam em grupo, mas sabia carinho que ela tinha por ele.

- Você está atrasado, quase fomos comprar as bebidas sem você.

- Vai se foder, Tom, eu pensei que íamos direto pro bar, mas vocês decidem passar no mercado antes só para complicar...

- Só vai à gente? Então vamos logo, porra.

O grupo seguiu seu caminho pelas avenidas aluminadas da cidade por onde outros jovens com as mesmas ambições também faziam seus trajetos, aproveitando o que a noite lhes poderia oferecer como se fosse a última de suas vidas. Eles riam alto, brincavam um com o outro, houve um momento em que Taylor carregou sua irmã nas costas e Robert sentiu inveja por não ser o escolhido para tê-la por perto.

No início da produção do filme Crepúsculo, em uma das primeiras vezes que se encontraram Robert a chamara para sair com ele. Estava certo de que ela aceitaria, eles jantariam, talvez assistissem a um filme, beberiam algumas cervejas e ele a levaria para a cama. Não foi assim. A resposta fora negativa e dolorosa e ele logo viria a descobrir que ela tinha um namorado. Após conhecê-lo não pode compreender o que ela vira naquele _estúpido_, mas não era como se Robert se achasse melhor que ele, apenas tinha ciúmes do cara que comia a garota de seus sonhos.

Depois de ser rejeitado, Robert apenas passou a tratar de assuntos relacionados ao filme para que ela não pensasse que era um antiprofissional que queria abusá-la, mas Kristen logo se irritou e exigiu sua amizade alegando que o achava um cara legal e que seu fora dado não era motivo para a criação de uma antipatia entre eles. A partir daí passaram várias noites juntos fingindo que estudavam o roteiro quando na verdade compartilhavam seus gostos musicais, tocavam violão, fumavam e bebiam juntos, mas ele não mais tentou uma proximidade maior, nem a levou para a cama.

* * *

Os jovens entraram em um mercado no centro da cidade fazendo bagunça e foram direto para a área de bebidas alcoólicas, escolheram suas garrafas de destilados baratos depois de muitas indagações sobre comprar todo o estoque de bebida do lugar ou não.

Robert vagava pela parte de vinhos, sem encontrar o que queria.

- Alguém sabe onde tem vinho de pêssego? – perguntou voltando aos amigos que seguiam com conversas aleatórias nos corredores do local.

Houve a resposta "não sei" murmurada por alguns, mas uma voz destacou-se, continha um timbre mais grave e vigoroso que soaria quase como um homem se não fosse pelo seu leve registro agudo. Era a voz feminina mais linda que ouviu em toda sua vida.

- Deve ter por ali.

Kristen adiantou-se para ajudá-lo a procurar, não obtendo sucesso enquanto ele a acompanhava de perto, buscando pela "garrafa de vinho" na extensão de suas costas até sua bunda robusta e definida.

- Ficava por aqui, acho que não deve ter mais. – ela virou-se e os olhos de Robert procuraram os dela. Ela sorriu. – Você é o único que gosta de beber as mesmas coisas que eu.

Ele devolveu o sorriso, enfeitiçado. Ela o mandou ir em frente, deslizando uma mão por suas costas e a outra apoiada em seu abdômen. Robert riu espontaneamente, sentindo seu coração acelerar pela proximidade e iludindo-se com a possibilidade de talvez ficar com ela esta noite. Tocou seu ombro, sentindo a textura de seus fios de cabelo antes que ela se afastasse e as garrafas fossem entregues a ele e Tom, os únicos com mais de vinte e um anos.

Os menores aguardavam no estacionamento enquanto passavam pelo caixa, pois, graças à voz estridente de Nikki, havia seguranças de olho e confusões em plena época de gravação não seriam bem vindas.

Quando voltaram as garotas riam escandalosamente enquanto brincavam de soltar a fumaça do cigarro na boca uma da outra. Taylor observava incrédulo. Robert socaria Nikki se ela não fosse extremamente boa de cama e se aquela imagem não fosse excitante.

- Tá bom, isso só deve ser feito com maconha. Ou com um narguilé.

- Então mais tarde nós fazemos de novo...

- Kristen, admita: você quer me beijar.

- Mmmm...

Elas explodiram em riso novamente e todos voltaram às ruas da maior cidade do estado de Oregon, agora equipados com o complemento para a diversão da noite.

Seguiram o caminho para o pequeno bar que costumavam ir enquanto bebiam; Tom e Taylor já viravam a garrafa de _Martini _enquanto Kristen, para o estranhamento de Robert, procurava não beber muito. Ele segurava uma garrafa de vinho na qual as duas garotas davam ocasionais goles, Nikki alternando com o Martini.

- "_You, soft and only; you, lost and lonely; you, strange as angels. Dancing in the deepest oceans, twisting in the water. You're just like a dream, just like I have a dream…_"¹ - eles cantarolavam, dramatizando a música e carros buzinavam.

* * *

Já passavam das onze da noite quando eles cruzaram a rua de uma avenida, chegando ao local. Havia poucas pessoas do lado exterior, algumas conhecidas de outras noites. Uma garrafa de vodka fora aberta e eles não poderiam entrar enquanto não acabassem com as bebidas, portanto dirigiram-se a praça logo em frente ao bar, onde já tinham acostumado passar as noites.

A praça era ampla e cercada de árvores, porém estas não impediam totalmente a visão de quem olhasse da rua. Em um grande circulo de pedra no meio do local, onde ficava a fonte seca, era onde bebiam antes de entrar e observavam as estrelas desaparecerem do céu, dando lugar ao sol, quando estavam acabados demais para voltarem ao hotel.

Sentaram sem frescuras no chão aparentemente sujo, as garrafas que ainda restavam circulavam, expulsando a sobriedade restante que ainda pairava em suas mentes e corpos. Kristen agora bebia normalmente ao lado de um Robert que se sentia feliz e confiante.

Conversavam casualmente sobre seus companheiros de trabalho, segundo Nikki, Kellan Lutz, o gay enrustido, estava comendo Marcin, um assistente de produção; Justin Chon era um cara extremamente chato, ninguém o aguentava por perto; Taylor Lautner era o virgem e idiota; e com quem teria transado a ex-figurante, agora assistente de maquiagem, para ter conseguido entrar na produção?

As apostas eram feitas, mas Robert não estava interessado. Ele dividia um cigarro com Kristen, como sempre faziam entre os intervalos das gravações, por questões de intimidade que surgiram já nas primeiras vezes que se encontraram. Não dividiria com outra pessoa que não fosse ela, apenas para ter mais para si.

Uma rajada de vento gelado sacudiu as árvores, fazendo algumas folhas desprenderem-se de seus galhos. Kristen estremeceu.

- Frio? – ele perguntou, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Tentador. Não se importaria mais em ficar sem um agasalho.

- Não. – Kristen respondeu, mais para ela mesma do que para Robert. Deu um profundo gole em sua garrafa. Sorriu, estava feliz.

Taylor e Tom chacoalhavam a cabeça um do outro para que o mundo girasse em uma velocidade ainda maior. Talvez devesse fazer isso também, mas não, já não tinha total domínio sobre seu corpo para se levantar de onde estava.

Ouviu um grito ao seu lado, era Nikki, pulando em cima da outra garota. "_Stewie_". Era assim que Reed a chamava carinhosamente. Robert achava ridículo, mas Kristen parecia gostar.

Ele admirou as estrelas enquanto as duas davam um _show_ de lesbianismo. Robert queria poder deitar-se com Kristen e mostrar para ela quais as constelações poderiam ser vistas do lugar onde estavam e que planeta era aquele ponto mais brilhante que os outros no céu. Tinha certeza que nenhum outro cara tinha mostrado a ela tais coisas.

Eles ouviam o som abafado e distante da banda que tocava dentro do bar. Em algum momento Robert viu o que pareceu ser Nikki e Tom se pegando, mas sua visão estava turva demais e ele se importava de menos com isso para ter certeza.

Já era hora de entrar no bar ou perderiam o show. Esconderam a garrafa com o restante de vodka que sobrou na bolsa de Taylor, os menores pegaram suas _fake ids_ e adentraram no local.

A primeira ação de Robert foi pegar uma garrafa de _Heineken_, sem se importar se essa mistura o tombaria ou não. Alguns conhecidos cabeludos e com roupas de couro o cumprimentou, mas ele nem mais se lembrava quem eram.

- Ei, vem no banheiro comigo? – Kristen o puxava pelo braço, antes que pudesse dar uma resposta.

Ele não achou aquilo estranho, estava acostumado com as manias Kristen e sabia de coisas que se ela descobrisse que ele tinha conhecimento provavelmente o acharia louco, ou o mataria. A garota de olhos de esmeralda odiava ir a banheiros públicos sem alguém que a ficasse zelando na porta.

Robert deixou-se cair no banco de cimento da sala de espera do único banheiro feminino e encontrou os olhos de Kristen fitando-o da porta. _Cacete, você é muito linda_. Ele riu, nervoso com a tensão que sempre surgia quando se encaravam.

- Que foi?

Ela riu, mordendo os lábios. Um _heavy metal_ tocava no fundo acompanhando as batidas frenéticas do coração de Robert.

- O que? Quer que eu entre com você? – outro riso.

Ele realmente acreditou por breves segundos que ela o queria ali dentro, que queria sentir seu corpo em contato com o dele em um ato rápido e selvagem, podendo ser descobertos enquanto outras pessoas os aguardavam do outro lado da porta.

- Cuide da minha bolsa. – a porta foi fechada.

Robert sentiu-se um idiota. Na verdade ele se sentia e era um idiota o tempo todo, sofria de uma idiotice irreversível, sem cura. Isso não o impedia de viver normalmente, já que era apenas mais um em meio ao mar de idiotas.

* * *

Riffs e solos alucinantes eram feitos pela guitarra, o músico parecia delirar com seus dedos tocando nas cordas com maestria, assim como faria com qualquer mulher que merecesse seu afeto. O suor escorria por seu rosto, a onda crescente de energia levava a platéia a gritar, cantar, como se dependessem de aquilo para viver, como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Robert, Kristen e Nikki eram os mais animados daquela noite, pulando de frente ao palco.

- _Here we come reach for your gun and you better listen well, my friend, you see, it's been slow down below, aimed at you, we're the Cowboys From Hell! Deed is done again, we've won, ain't talking no tall tales, friend, cause high noon, your doom, coming for you we're…_² - o vocalista mais chapado de todos uivava.

- _THE COWBOYS FROM HELL!_ – eles ajudaram liberando toda a energia acumulada durante o andamento da música.

* * *

Cigarro. Cigarro. Cigarro.

- Kristen, me dá um cigarro, o meu acabou. – ela deu.

O show havia acabado, o trio saiu do bar, encontrando mais frio que antes, além de Tom e Taylor jogados no chão em meio ao vomito. Todas as vezes que saiam para beber, os únicos que restavam de pé no fim eram os três.

- Somos os Cowboys From Hell! – gritava Nikki.

Robert e Kristen concordavam e riam. Ele bebia uma dose de _Jack Daniels_ e sentia uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la e fodê-la no beco mais próximo dali toda vez que olhava em seus olhos verdes. Para melhorar a situação de Robert, a garota fazia questão de manter contato físico abraçando-o e quando dizia algo idiota recebia empurrões, socos e tapas.

Kristen cuidava de seu irmão aninhando-o como um filho em seu colo quando checava se o garoto estava bem, se precisava de algo e então voltava para a roda onde seus amigos e alguns caras do bar conversavam assuntos sem sentido algum para pessoas sóbrias que vissem de fora.

- Kristen, quer uísque? – ele ofereceu.

Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, indicando que queria que ele desse o líquido na sua boca. Robert levou o copo até os lábios mais macios que já tinha provado, entreabertos. Admirou a garota com o pescoço pendido para trás enquanto tentava não despejar bebida demais em sua boca, mas como não era bom nisso entendeu errado o sinal dela para parar e assim perdeu parte da dose que foi derramada em sua calça.

- Desculpa. – ele riu da situação.

* * *

Um tempo depois, quando Tom e Taylor já tinham se recuperado o suficiente para caminhar, voltaram à praça e conversavam sobre o ocorrido.

- Eu pensei que você queria mais, então enfiei... Desculpa.

- É, mas eu não queria. – ela usava um tom de voz que ele já tinha aprendido que ela só usava quando queria fazer as pessoas se sentirem inferiores e intimidadas, porém era só por diversão.

- Você enfiou nela, Rob? Mmmm – Nikki entrou na conversa, envolvendo a garota em seus braços.

- Enfiei, enfiei todinho, mas ela não queria.

Eles caíram na gargalhada enquanto Kristen olhava-o com uma cara que dizia "_você é ridículo_" até se afastar para atender o celular.

Robert deitou no chão, apoiando sua cabeça nas pernas de Tom, que deitava a sua na barriga de Taylor. Os dois tinham a respiração calma, provavelmente tiravam um cochilo. Sentiam frio, seria melhor passarem a noite pertos uns dos outros. Kristen, ainda falando com seu namorado no celular, deitou ao seu lado, seus ombros se encostando. Ele fixou seus olhos no céu e tentou esquecer-se de seu encanto pela garota.

- Eu sinto sua falta. – ela dizia no celular, Nikki a sua frente, dizendo "eu também". – A Nikki também... Eu estou tremendo de frio, você deveria estar aqui... Eu sei...

Robert ouviu a risada gostosa ao seu lado, provocada pela resposta do cara que tinha sua garota.

- Stewie, pergunta para ele se eu posso te beijar.

- A Nikki está perguntando se ela pode me beijar.

Nikki deitou-se em cima da garota e Robert descolou seus ombros, procurando distância.

- Hm, ele disse que só se fizermos um _ménage à trois_ quando ele voltar. – ela disse, divertida.

- Combinado, Stewie!

- Combinado, Mike! – risos – Sim... Está bem, amanhã eu te ligo... Eu também te amo... Tchau.

Robert afastou-se ainda mais quando percebeu que as duas estavam _literalmente_ se pegando. Sentiu-se o homem mais frustrado do mundo, até outra mulher conseguia ficar com ela, mas ele não e nem um dia conseguiria.

No momento em que se conheceram, sentiram uma ligação instantânea e todos percebiam a tensão sexual que existia entre ambos. Ela não levava a sério e seduzia-o para depois rir da sua cara, mas ele sabia que no fundo ela sentia o mesmo, portanto chegava a odiá-la às vezes por causa de seus jogos.

Não que ele a amasse, ou estivesse apaixonado. Ele apenas a achava tão linda, com uma mente tão grande. Ela era a mulher que ele sempre quis e por isso mesmo não poderia tê-la, Kristen era demais para ele.

Kristen beijava a Nikki, saboreando seus lábios carnudos com intensidade, suas mãos a envolviam fortemente pela cintura, ocasionalmente explorando a extensão de suas costas até chegar a suas coxas, querendo mais e mais sentir o corpo da morena junto ao seu. Amava-a, era sua melhor amiga e assim seria para sempre. Nikki retribuía suas carícias, pensando e sentindo o mesmo.

* * *

Uma estrela isolada e brilhante fazia seu caminho pelo céu conforme as horas se passavam e em determinado momento encontrou o par de olhos azuis que a acompanhava em seu movimento.

Não faltava muito para o sol despontar ao leste e a estrela se perderia em meio a tanta luz. Em suas últimas horas de fama talvez fosse adequado dar atenção ao jovem homem pensador e atender as suas preces. Apaixonou-se instantaneamente. Ele era pequeno aos seus olhos, mas sua áurea era notável, podia vê-lo brilhando em breve, não tanto quanto ela.

Entretanto isso não era o mais chamativo de sua aparência miúda. O seu grande coração, implorando por amor e carinho se destacava e ele pedia para que ela, _por favor_, o fizesse conseguir a garota estendida ao seu lado, estremecida de frio.

Ele quase implorada, _por favor_, de tão imensa que era a vontade, mas ela não poderia fazer nada. Usou todas as suas forças para brilhar mais e assim mostrá-lo que o apoiava. Ele entendeu o sinal e o olhar de decepção do pobre jovem sem amor a fez sentir a pior estrela do universo. Escondeu-se atrás dos galhos de uma árvore, para que ele não mais pudesse fita-la e chorou pelas mágoas do rapaz.

* * *

- Rob, você está tremendo. – a voz cansada de Kristen despertou-o de seu transe, esperando sua estrela voltar a aparecer por entre os galhos de uma árvore.

Robert percebeu que Taylor caminhava pela praça, os outros continuavam deitados uns sob os outros. Tom e Nikki conversavam em voz baixa e Kristen olhava para ele. Seu olhar trazia uma pureza e sinceridade tamanha que se sentiu aquecido.

- Vem. – disse ela, trazendo-o para junto de seu corpo.

Ele perdeu o olhar quando ela o deu as costas e Robert envolveu-a em seus braços, encaixando-se em seu pequeno corpo. Afundou o rosto no pescoço da garota, entre seus fios de cabelo soltos, sentindo o leve cheiro de cigarro misturado com vestígios do perfume de Nikki. Uma de suas mãos repousava conscientemente em seus seios, aproveitando da situação. Sabia que ela não se importaria, já tinham feito mais que isso. Essa é a intimidade que se ganha ao compartilhar cenas profundas com um ator ou atriz profissional.

Fechou os olhos pensando em como era bom estar com ela daquela forma e ignorando a vontade crescente de fazer mais. Em pouco tempo, Robert já não sentia frio, mas assim continuaram até Taylor os interromper:

- Você está encoxando a minha irmã? – ele se dirigiu até a frente do casal, para uma melhor visão – _Caralho_, você está mesmo encoxando a minha irmã na minha frente!

Kristen riu, virando-se de frente para Robert e envolvendo seu quadril com uma perna. Ele sentiu o hálito quente dela por conta de sua boca a centímetros de seu rosto. Estremeceu.

- Puta que pariu, eu sou um irmão ciumento! – sua voz tinha o tom da brincadeira, fazendo Robert rir.

Taylor voltou a sua caminhada, xingando-o. Seu coração começava a seguir um andamento presto, seus olhos buscavam algo que não fosse o rosto de sua musa. Queria se afastar ao mesmo tempo em que seu braço enlaçava a cintura dela. _Masoquismo_.

A lua. A lua quase cheia ainda brilhava no meio do céu azul escuro que começava aos poucos a clarear. Ela estava pequena perto dos olhos verdes que o fitava divertidos. Não pode mais fugir.

- Seus olhos... Seus olhos são maiores que a lua.

Ele soava poético e não pode esconder em seu olhar toda sua admiração por ela. Então agora ela sorriria para ele, aceitando e gostando do elogio. Isso seria um sinal positivo para ele quebrar os poucos centímetros que distanciavam seus lábios, beijando-a com carinho e paixão; sua língua brincaria com a dela, querendo mais e ela manteria uma de suas mãos entre seus bagunçados cabelos, puxando-os, enquanto a outra o traria para mais perto...

- Que idiota!

Nitidamente magoado, ele desviou seu olhar do dela novamente e não demorou em sentir a mão gelada de Kristen em seu rosto.

- Ei, desculpa? – ela não estava certa se era isso que deveria dizer, nem o porquê dele ter a magoa em seu olhar.

Ele era certamente um idiota, um pateta por além de se deixar sofrer nas mãos dela não fazer nada para que saísse ganhando. Ele precisava se abrir para ela, expor seu jogo, assim talvez ela deixasse de agir inconscientemente perto dele.

- Você sabia... Que você é uma das minhas fases literárias? – ele olhou para ela, sorrindo.

- Sério?

Ela erguia a sobrancelha do modo mais charmoso que alguém poderia fazê-lo.

- Sim. Eu... Eu andei escrevendo sobre você. Compondo algumas músicas.

Robert sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, enquanto Kristen surpresa, o olhava quase emocionada.

- Rob, isso é... Uou.

Ninguém nunca tinha feito algo assim por ela, não alguém com a mente genial de Robert. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia agradecida com a declaração de afeto, surgia um peso em suas costas. Não queria machucá-lo, o amava demasiado e queria tê-lo em sua vida, mas seria apenas sua amiga e não era isso que ele queria.

- Eu já ouvi alguma?

- Não, mas segunda-feira eu levo uma para você no set.

- Sim, por favor, eu quero ver. Isso é tão...

As palavras para demonstrar o quanto aquele ato significava para ela não surgiam em sua mente. Ele sorria para ela, então estava tudo bem. Sentiu-se culpada, não poderia agradecê-lo da forma que ele desejava.

- Por que, Kristen? Por que você não me dá uma chance? – ele perguntou com uma voz neutra e baixa, assim ninguém prestaria atenção sobre o que conversavam.

Ele percebeu que Kristen não queria responder quando esta desviou seu olhar, mas sabia que sua resposta era sincera.

- E por que eu daria? Você sabe que eu te amo, Rob. E você sabe que embora tenhamos essa _coisa_ inexplicável assim que acabarem as gravações nós não nos veremos mais, você se esquecerá de mim em menos de um mês e nem meu amigo continuará sendo. – ele tentou intervir em sua fala, querendo dizer que isso não era verdade, mas ela não deixou. – Você sabe que é assim. Então por que eu jogaria fora a vida que já tenho construída, por que você jogaria fora a vida que já tem construída em Londres, por um _affair_ de dois meses?

- Você tem razão.

E ela tinha, mas para Robert isso não seria passageiro, ela era a mulher de sua vida, a cada segundo que passava olhando-a tinha mais certeza disso.

- Mas eu gosto de você de verdade. Eu não vou te esquecer tão cedo. Eu não vou deixar de te ver.

Ele forçou um riso leve, para descontrair o momento, pois se bem conhecia a Kristen sabia que esta ficaria irritada com o que disse. Ela não ficaria feliz sabendo que seu amigo idiota estava insistindo para que rolasse algo mais que amizade. Sentiu-a tensa e surpreendeu-se com a confissão:

- Eu também. Você é o cara mais bacana que já conheci, eu não pensaria duas vezes sobre ficar com você se estivéssemos sobre outras circunstâncias, Rob.

Essas circunstâncias eram ela namorar um cara que ela amava e ele provavelmente confuso pelo tanto que escreveu que amava a Bella, com a figura de Kristen em sua mente, enquanto criava seu personagem durante a pré-produção do filme.

Ela quis afastar-se, ele deixou, observando-a. Ela se levantou com preguiça e pensativa, caminhando até seu irmão e abraçando-o. Tom iniciou um discurso sobre como era bom ficar com Nikki e ele, que já tinha provado e não estava afim de ficar ouvindo sobre esse assunto, apenas concordava.

A noite foi embora, levando com ela o coração iludido de Robert. Sua alma ferida fez sentir-se um romântico do século XVIII. Kristen era um sonho, uma mulher inalcançável. Nunca sentiria por nenhuma outra pessoa o que sentia por ela, embora ainda não chegasse a ser amor. E por mais que doesse não tê-la para si, Robert percebeu que se talvez a tivesse todo esse sentimento e idealização por ela já não faria sentido.

* * *

Eles se preparavam para voltar para o hotel, com um animo falso por estarem cansados. Kristen ajudou Robert a se levantar seduzindo-o com um sorriso. Ele deu um beijo no canto de sua boca, sentindo a pele gélida e suave como o jade, em seguida abraçando-a fortemente em um ímpeto de carência.

Kristen ronronou satisfeita, enrolando-se nele como um gato e assim ficaram por algum tempo, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, até que o grupo iniciou a caminhada e antes de se separarem ela perguntou:

- Você promete que nunca vai desistir de mim?

Foi uma pergunta atípica de Kristen Stewart e ele imaginou que o motivo dessas palavras terem saído da boca dela seria o cansaço, ou que ela ainda estaria bêbada, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- Prometo, até que você aceite se casar comigo, é claro.

Ela gargalhou, socando-o e distanciando-se dele rapidamente.

- Então quer dizer que quando eu aceitar você me abandona?

Ele correu para alcançá-la e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, sentindo a pele que não era tão macia como a de seu rosto, mas mais forte, sob os diversos anéis que ela adorava usar.

- Não, claro que não! É que aí as promessas serão outras...

A luz do sol já começava a incomodar seus olhos sensíveis, mas todas essas cinco pessoas sentiam alguma alegria em seus corações, mesmo que as expectativas de alguns não houvessem sido atendidas. Nikki e Taylor iam à frente, conversando sobre o que parecia ser fotografia. Tom seguia atrás, com as mãos no bolso, pensativo. Os dois de mãos dadas que iam por último mantinham o silêncio, cada um em seu próprio mundo.

Eles não sabiam o que esperar do dia de amanhã, mas nem por isso fizeram o que tudo o que tinham vontade nessa noite. Robert e Kristen não sabiam que os próximos meses seriam de muito trabalho e que isso os manteria juntos. Nem que uma noite tão tranquila bebendo na rua viria a ser um sonho exatamente um ano depois.

Robert Pattinson não sabia que logo viria a amar a Kristen e que sofreria de verdade por ela. E não sabia que tudo isso compensaria no final, quando conquistasse o coração da garota.

Nessa noite, cada um deles teve apenas o que deveria ter e assim seria, noite por noite, até o fim.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

¹: "Você, suave e única, você, perdida e sozinha, você, estranha como os anjos. Dançando nos mais profundos oceanos, girando na água. Você é como um sonho, assim como eu tenho sonhado." Just Like Heaven - The Cure  
²: "Aqui chegamos, alcance sua arma e é melhor você ouvir bem meu amigo, você vê a descida tem sido devagar, mirados em você nós somos os cowboys do inferno. Contrato cumprido novamente, nós vencemos, chega de conversa fiada amigo porque bem ao meio dia, seu destino está chegando pra você, nós somos os cowboys do inferno." Cowboys From Hell - Pantera


End file.
